


The Most Beautiful Girl in the World

by auspicious_encounters



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humanstuck, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Eridan, mtf, the author is not mtf trans but they did their heckin' best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspicious_encounters/pseuds/auspicious_encounters
Summary: You catch him trying on a dress on an otherwise innocuous Saturday night.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	The Most Beautiful Girl in the World

You catch him trying on a dress on an otherwise innocuous Saturday night.

Eridan yelps and slams the bathroom door shut in your face, narrowly missing your nose. The lock clicks shut, there’s a _thump_ as he throws his weight against it, and then the whole apartment goes silent. You can hear his ragged breathing from the other side.

You’d been ready to joke at him, get in a few quips at his embarrassed expense, but his overdramatic reaction clues you in to the fact that this may actually be about something way more serious than you were originally assuming.

“Eri?” You ask hesitantly.

“Shut up,” is the automatic response, but there’s no venom behind it. “Forget it. Just do both of us a favor and forget it, alright?”

“Eri,” you say again, in a tone that lets him know he’s being slightly ridiculous.

“It’s nothing.” His voice is sharpened by frustration. “It’s nothing. No big deal. Just a stupid, _stupid_ thing to be figuring out at eighteen, that’s all.”

“What is?”

“What do you think?” He snaps.

“I don’t know - testing out a new kink?” You shoot back. “I didn’t mean to see you in a skirt. Why are you angry at me?”

Eridan deflates, and when he responds his voice is much softer. “I’m not angry at you.”

“What’s going on?”

“I always looked up to my dad,” he says instead, and the sudden shift in conversation catches you off guard. “I don’t really have many memories of my mom, but that never really mattered because dad raised my brother and I, all on his own. And he was the best parent I could’ve ever asked for. So I always wanted to - I don’t know, be a man. Be as strong as he was. Make him proud of me.”

You find yourself nodding, even though he can’t see you. He’s confessed all this to you before.

“I wanted to be just like him,” Eridan repeats. “So I never even thought about… well… never even bothered to consider…”

He trails off. You open your mouth, about to prompt him to speak, when he cuts you off and blurts it out, all in one word.

“Idon’tthinkimmaboy.”

“Oh.”

Your first reaction is, _that’s all?_ But then reality sets in and you’re painfully aware of the fact that you have no idea what to do, or how to navigate this, or really anything constructive to say. It’s no big deal, right? He’s Eridan. She’s Eridan. They’re Eridan. Whatever Eridan wants.

“Well?” Eridan demands, when you let the silence stretch painfully long. “Whatever you’re thinking, spit it out. Let me have it. Spit it out, tell me, just get it over with. If you’re going to break up with me-”

“Wait, _what?_ ”

You hear an audible _click_ as Eridan snaps _his?her?their?_ jaw shut, suddenly aware that they’ve said too much.

“Why the fuck would I break up with you?”

“I don’t know!” Eridan’s voice cracks, and you’re suddenly aware of the fact that they sound like they’re about to cry. “Are you even into girls? I always assumed you were gay.”

“I’m into _you_ ,” you blurt out, which shocks (her?) into silence.

There’s a bit of fumbling and then a _click_ , and you and Eridan are face-to-face and she looks flushed and unsteady, like she’s just run a marathon and you’ve been waiting for her at the finish line.

She’s also still wearing the dress. 

You have to avert your eyes, because Eridan has _really good taste_ , and knows exactly what looks good on her. The dress is silky black and somewhat loose, with the left strap slipping off her shoulder. You slide it back up and marvel at how smooth it feels, how perfect it looks against her skin. She flushes, embarrassed, and shoves you back with no real force. 

“So, she?” You clarify, and Eridan nods emphatically. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Eridan audibly sobs and flings herself at you, squeezing you in her arms so tightly you can barely breathe.

“I’m so stupid,” she curses. “So, so _fucking stupid_. It’s no big deal. It’s no big deal, I’m still me, I just-”

“Hey, stop that.” You detach her slightly, but only so you can cup her face in your palms. “It _is_ a big deal. It’s the way you see yourself. Don’t beat yourself up over how you feel.”

“Right.” She blinks at you gratefully. “I’m sorry for freaking out on you.”

Eridan tips her head up and kisses you, shyly, like she’s still testing the waters. You hate the idea that she might think she’s not allowed to kiss you anymore, so you part your lips and lace your hands through her hair, making the kiss as sweet as you possibly can.

It’s like a dam has broken inside of her, because she’s moaning into your mouth and kissing you fiercely, pressing your lips together hard enough to bruise, and all of a sudden her dress is on the floor and your hands are all over each other. You gently push her back until her legs hit the bed, and she looks at you with tentative, hopeful eyes.

“Get on you back, babe,” you instruct her, giving her a playful smack on the ass.

Eridan moans in approval of this idea, settling down on the bed and watching you through half-lidded eyes. You quickly discard your pants and underwear, and when you turn back to her she’s spread out like an offering, looking so precious your chest tightens.

“Babygirl,” you whisper, settling in between her thighs. “Let me make you feel good.”

“Sol,” she says, and it comes out as a shaky, breathless laugh.

“What? It’s true.”

“I don’t deserve you,” she confesses, eyes shining.

You’re going to show her how wrong she is, if it’s the last thing you do. Tenderly you kiss a line from her neck down to her stomach, taking special care to tease her sensitive nipples until she’s writhing underneath you, spreading her legs wider as though silently begging you to _hurry up, please, fuck me already_.

You’ve got better things in mind, though, and after you make your way down to her hips, placing a soft kiss on each hipbone, you loop an elbow underneath each slender, gorgeous leg and raise them over your shoulders. Instead of straightening back up you lean down in between then and Eridan blinks at you, confused, and pushes herself up onto her elbows.

“What’re you doing?”

“Eating out your pussy.”

Any protest comes out as a startled cry when your tongue breaches her entrance. Eridan is so goddamn gorgeous when she’s so overwhelmed she can’t articulate, and you’re almost pissed that you haven’t done this before. Because if _this_ is what you’ve been missing out on-

Her legs tighten around you and she’s whimpering like she can’t help it, arching her hips to meet your tongue. You marvel at her sensitivity, how beautifully responsive she is to you, and realize that if you keep this up she’s going to come from just your tongue alone. You feel her clench, shuddering, and manage to pull away just in time to stave off her orgasm.

She cries out, gasping, head lolling back on the pillow. It takes her several seconds to recover, and when she does she full-on _glares_ at you.

“I can’t believe you!” She whines. “I’m _so close_ Sol, I’m going to explode-”

“Don’t pout.” You let yourself smirk at her. “Patience. Don’t you want to be my good little girl?”

Holy fuck does _that_ get a reaction. She flushes, pressing against you desperately, and the whimpers coming out of her mouth seem to reverberate straight to your cock. You regretfully disentangle from her to grab the lube off the nightstand and Eridan reaches for you, begging desperately and almost indecipherably, and it takes you a moment before you realize what she’s asking for.

“You want my cock in your pussy?”

“Yes, please Sol, yes!”

That damn sure spurs you to get a move on. You reposition yourself on the bed and yank Eridan down to you, hooking her knees over your hips. She whimpers at your manhandling, breathy, needy gasps escaping her lips.

You lean down so your lips are level with her ear, and she shivers against you.

“You’re the most beautiful girl in the world,” you promise her, and push yourself in.

“Sol!”

God, she’s so hot and tight, arching her back and blooming for you. It doesn’t take long before she’s panting, moaning, greedily thrusting her hips back against yours. Eridan’s so sensitive it doesn’t take long before she’s clenching around you and spilling onto her stomach, and the sight of her, overwhelmed by pleasure, is enough to trigger your own release.

You just barely summon up the strength to roll over so you collapse next to her, and she turns her head to you, dazed and blissfully happy.

“You’re so gorgeous,” you say, almost awestruck by the sight of her flushed and glowing with post-coital euphoria. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Flatterer,” Eridan accuses you, breathless, but she’s smiling so broadly it lights up her entire face and she’s never looked more perfect.

“Not flattery when it’s true.”

“Shut up, Sol, you’re going to kill me. I’ll be the first person to die of happiness and I can’t even be mad at you.”

“I love you too, Eri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have dumped more uwus on this fish than I ever have on myself.
> 
> Comments are my favorite!


End file.
